momo_rp_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Sachi Akui
Sachi Akui ''( Akui Sachi) is a small, blue haired girl who's often seen in the Warden-terminal-main-city or the Creiddylad-city, and doesn't seem any different from other humans at first Appearance Sachi is a relatively petite girl with Light Blue like hair, which she always keeps down. Her eye is pure blue in colour and have a slight emotionless gaze, and she has pronounced cat-like canine teeth although they're almost always hidden by the white mask on her face. She wears a white long-sleeve shirt that have elastic ends to them that fit around her gloves, along with that she wears a red collar with a bell attached it (reason : unknown), blue boyfriend shorts that have bands coming from under them connecting to blue knee socks, further she wears blazer like shoes that're white in color and wears a 1920's styled vest over her white shirt that's vertically striped with dark & light blue. Personality Sachi Akui has a innocent and curious personality although she doesn't really feel any emotions - she isn't afraid of outside contact and often reaches out to people if needed. Although people who know her know they sometimes have to be cafe she does have certain defense protocols where her emotions turn into dark, unstable and killing of nature. Or that shy / scare her away. Along side that she often says her internal commands out loud due to an error that occurred in the Prototype models of her race that made their internal processors malfunction - making them think out loud. Abilities '''Overall Abilities:' She is excelent at close to mid range combat due to her cybernetic body and combat code, being one of factory-1's former workers she is programmed with a combat code that gives are special abilities to cease and if needed kill intruders as factory-1 was frequently attacked on her Home Planet. She also has great skills at grappling, having really good grip as she can easily subdue people to a certain extent. '''Stealth: '''Sachi has great stealth skills due to her weight, height and great attention to detail. Able to muffle her footsteps to unhearable levels, stopping her breathing and making her mind blank, Sachi can erase her presence to the point she seems to vanish all together, from both sight and hearing. using this combination with her skills of tracking down people makes her especially one to be watched out for '''Six Powers: '''Six powers is, a special super human martial arts style. The Six powers are the main style of combat for Factory-1's workers, this style can only be used by humanoid creatures due to it being perfected over the years, becoming incompatible with other creatures. It is extremely hard to train as you'll have to need a super enduring body making this a very rare style. Yet some people claim to be able to use it but often are only able to use the incomplete set as it consists of 6 techniques - the 7th one only being obtained by one person. Stats